The Love Letter
by dracosrocketship379
Summary: After a day of work, Hermione comes home to find a letter from none other than Draco Malfoy. Oneshot


**Dramione Oneshot enjoy it please!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling still owns these characters I own plot for this fanfic**

Hermione Granger was now 21, and working as a Healer at St. Mungo's. She loved her job their, and all her co-workers. But she had yet to settle down with anyone yet. All of her friends have, and she was the only single left.

Ron and Lavender had gotten together. Hermione was mad about this for a long while, but soon became close with her, as if they where sisters. Ginny and Harry where now going to have a little baby boy any day now. They got married straight after the War was over. Even Neville and Luna where together, but they where an adorable couple.

One evening, after a long day at work, she came home to find an owl waiting for her. It was a rather beautiful owl, and looked nicely groomed. She took the letter from the owl, and the owl took off. Smiling she glanced at the mysterious letter. It wasn't from any of her friends owls.

Stepping inside she sat on her nice brown couch. Then opened the letter, it was such a formal card. It wasn't that cheap paper hat you could buy anywhere, this felt like imported paper. (AN excuse me describing paper ok continue)

Opening the letter she read what was written, and their was a lot.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is a difficult letter for me to write to you. For I have not spoken to you in years. I miss seeing your lovely face everyday. For some reason your smile seemed to brighten my day, although I may never have showed it, I loved you. Let me start from the beginning. _

_Once a long time ago I was at the Kings Cross station with my father and mother. It was my first time ever going to Hogwarts I was excited but yet so nervous. I was nervous because if I didn't make it into Slytherin I would probably be disowned from my family. Which all and all right now doesn't sound to bad to me. But when I got on the train the excitement kicked in. I was finally going to Hogwarts the school my parents have been telling me about since birth basically. I had always wanted just a glimpse but I could never go, until then. I also had heard that the famous Harry Potter was coming as well, and that he would be in my year. I always wanted a friend back then, one that I had gotten for myself. I didn't want a friend who was in it for the money (Crabbe, and Goyle), or a friend who was in it for the power behind it (Astoria and Daphne Greengrass) or lastly a friend that my parents had chosen out for me (Pansy Parkinson), those friends in my opinion where always the worst. _

_I had gotten on the train with my two 'friends' and we sat in our little compartment. They had begun chatting meerily you see, but their conversation was rather dull. So I sat and looked out the window. Hoping for someone to arrive and change my life._

_And someone did. You._

_I saw a girl, peak her head in. She had outrageous hair that immediately caught your eyes, and deep brown chocolate eyes. She seemed almost scared to look in, but when she saw us she relaxed a bit. _

_'Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his." She asked. I found at the time she had a rather lovely voice, and I had quite enjoyed her already. But before I could speak Crabbe spoke for me._

_'No and why would I tell you if I did?' He replied, then him and Goyle laughed. I glared daggers at them, but before I could respond you already stalked away. God I wanted Crabbe to die in a fire so badly right then. (AN aha cruel sense of humor)_

_I was hoping I would see you later, and obviously I did. And I ended up making a complete and utter fool of myself as usual. _

_I think my first mistake with you Hermione was that I let my father's opinions get to me. And then I devoted my life to those commands before I had even given you a real chance. bringing you down seemed liked the easiest way to capture your attention. Which was an idiot mistake on my part. Although I had caught your attention, it wasn't in the best way. _

_Second year, was probably when you officially started hating me, because I had called you names, and then in Third year I can only assume that hatred had grown. Would it be because I had my father almost get rid of one of your favorite teachers Hagrid? Perhaps. Or maybe it was because I almost had Buckbeak the annoying creature that almost had me killed, be led to the slaughter. Yes their could be several reasons on why you hate me. But I don't want to know any of them. _

_I can assure you that I started to like you First through Third year. But I began to love you in Fourth year. Yule Ball to be precise. Your appearance never bothered me before, and I had always liked you the proper way, personality. But at the Yule Ball, when you showed up looking like that, it made me wonder how someone could be beautiful on the inside, and yet just a beautiful on the outside. That night your look reflected your personality. _

_That was also the point in time where I had started to hate Viktor Krum. He had taken you away from me, and that feeling is the bloody worst feeling anyone could possibly ever have. That was also the night that Weasley made you run off before I could start a conversation with you. from that moment forward I made sure to be extra cruel to him for you. Sadly that plan still didn't work well in my favor. _

_After the War, I have been ashamed to talk to you. I knew that you would probably never love some ex- Death Eater like me. For we where on two different sides of the War, and you would probably never accept me. I knew you deserved better, so I let you be. Which is now my biggest life regret._

_That I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, never told you Hermione Jean Granger that I love her. _

_Forever and Always_

_Draco _

Tears had filled Hermione's eyes. She kept rereading the letter. It was just all so impossible. Hermione looked back at the envelope once more to find a small note card in it, curiosity took over and she read it.

_Granger,_

_As you may know this letter was sent from Draco L. Malfoy to you. I, as his best friend was give this letter to mail to you. I know it is very overwhelming. I still think it is to be truthful. Before he had died, he wrote this for you. Then asked me to mail it to you. He also asked me not to read it, and out of respect I did just that. _

_But I can only assume he told you how he began to fall in love with you. How he regrets his life, knowing that he'll never have you. I know just that because I was by his side the whole time helping him Granger don't think this is some childish and foolish joke._

_Draco had took the time before his death to write you this letter. Then asked me to mail it a year later. Out of respect for him, will you at least keep it._

_Best Wishes_

_Blaise Zabini_

Hermione had broke down then.

Draco Malfoy had died last year. He was an Auror just like Harry and Ron But sadly not as lucky. Since he was an ex- Death Eater, the few that remained wanted him dead. And one of them did just that. Cruccio'd him. He was able to kill the Death Eater, then apparated himself to St. Mungo's. After that he only had a week left. Hermione looked up.

"Don't worry Draco." she whispered.

"I will love you forever and always as well."

**Oneshots, should I do more? Sorry if this was depressing and that plot twist was also a huge one for me. I almost had him waiting outside the whole time. But this was way better. Review please? **


End file.
